


Waning Gibbous Moon

by fuskar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuskar/pseuds/fuskar
Summary: It's the night after the full moon and Sirius worries about his friend.





	Waning Gibbous Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here! I wrote this like a year ago but decided to just post it as it is and not change anything. Or well, I changed some typos but other than that nothing. Hope you like it (:

Faint moonlight shone through the window and hit Sirius face. The blinds did nothing to dim the light but he didn’t mind it. As his eyes tiredly roamed the room for what felt like he millionth time the gentle light made it all look so much prettier than it was in reality. Just as the moonlight fell on Sirius’ open eyes it fell on James’ closed ones. His dark hair lay on his forehead in such a familiarly messy way that it for a second made Sirius feel like it was just any night. But it wasn’t.  
  
Looking over to his left he saw Peters sleeping form with a little drool forming which made Sirius smile the slightest smile. Everything about the room and his friends made it seem like any normal day as long as you disregard the fact that the room was impeccably tidy. Himself, James and Peter never cared for it to be clean but every once in a while, every month, they put a great deal of effort into making it spotless. Sirius knew cleaning spells, he knew them very well, but he always insisted in doing their monthly cleaning wandless. That was something that always seemed to make Peter confused, but Sirius had his reasons.  
  
When his eyes finally rested on the fourth person in the room they softened and guilt started slowly building up inside him. How could he lay and feel sad and to some point sorry for himself when it was Remus that had it the worst? He had no right to think about his own pain at that moment. Sirius let his eyes travel from Remus’ legs up to his abdomen and then to his chest. The skin of his chest was covered in bandages and Sirius watched intensely to see if it was spotted by any blood. When he determined that there was no spotting he moved on to look at the others face.  
  
Sirius absolutely loved to watch Remus face, especially when he read. Every once in a while there would be such a pure look of bewilderment or surprise or dread on Remus’ face and Sirius loved it. He could watch him for hours on end and thus knew the young ware’s expressions very well. That was how he noticed that Remus was not only awake but in pain as well.  
  
“Moony?” Sirius whispered to see if he would admit to being awake or if he would keep on pretending to sleep. After a while of silence in which Sirius began doubting if Remus would even answer him he heard a little moan of pain and saw how he opened his eyes.  
  
“Hi Pads,” came the weak answer and Sirius saw how much energy it took just to talk loud enough for him to hear.  
  
“How are you feeling?” There was no actual need to ask that question as he knew both the real answer and what Remus would say.  
  
“I’m fine Sirius, you can go back to sleep,” but Sirius knew that was a lie so he silently climbed out of his bed just to pad carefully over to the opposite corner of the room where Remus’ bed was located. Almost soundless he sat down on the foot of it and slightly brushed his hand against Remus’ calf, gently enough so that it would be dismissed as accidental.  
  
“Sirius, really I’m fine! Go to sleep. It’s late and we have class tomorrow,” Sirius really didn’t know what he could do to help. It was the same story after every full moon. Remus would obviously be under the weather both physically and mentally and Sirius would do anything to help. The only problem was that nothing seemed to help at all. The others would try to reason with him and say that “time would heal Moony” but Sirius could never be satisfied with that. He wanted Remus to feel better instantly.  
  
“Need any potions from the hospital wing?” Dismissing Remus’ statement Sirius thought about how easy it would be to borrow James’ invisibility cloak to fetch some new potions. He had in fact done it before. Several times.  
  
“Pads,” Remus began and closed his eyes, obviously struggling, “I don’t need anything. I just need you to go to sleep and we’ll deal with this tomorrow.”  
  
“But you’re in pain right now; if we wait until tomorrow it won’t help you now,” Sirius scooted a bit closer to Remus and tentatively put a hand on his leg where he was not injured. He hoped it would give comfort but Remus was always so unpredictable the days surrounding the full moon that he couldn’t be sure.  
  
On a normal occasion Sirius would not doubt to lie down next to the ware taking his hand if he had a bad day. He would stroke his hair and kiss his forehead and just be there for him until he felt better. But now, even after five years of knowing Remus and almost three years of knowing about his “condition”, Sirius still hadn’t found a way to help. Every month it was the same thing: Remus would be hurt and Sirius would want to help. But not knowing how, it would result in them in different beds, none of them sleeping and Sirius worrying through the entire night. This night, Sirius decided, would be different. He would not go back to his own bed until he made absolute sure that Remus felt at least the tiniest bit better.  
  
“Moony what can I do to help?” He hated how he didn’t know what to say, how to make Remus feel less shitty.  
  
“Do you want me to stay; is it okay if I stay here with you?” Just as all the other times insecurity flashed within Sirius. He was never as vulnerable as he was those nights. The only thing he wanted was to help but from how Remus acted it sometimes felt as if he just made things worse.  
  
Remus just sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
“I don’t want you to leave,” he obviously struggled to even produce such a silent whisper and Sirius scooted closer to the boy. The words were said quietly but to Sirius they couldn’t have been clearer.  
  
Not wanting to overstep his boundaries Sirius got off the bed to instantly sit down next to Remus’ abdomen.  
  
“Can I- Can I lay down?” There was caution in his voice where there usually was none. Remus faintly nodded but winced as he did so.  
  
Sirius slowly lay down next to Remus, face’s only centimetres apart. He searched the others green eyes for any discomfort but only saw the pain the full moon brought. Taking that as a good sign, Sirius carefully interlocked their fingers.  
  
“You’re sure you don’t want any potions or something?” He asked as he stroked the back of Remus’ hand with his thumb.  
  
“I just want to lie here with you,” was Remus’ weak reply which made Sirius smile the faintest of smiles.  
  
“You’re cute,” Sirius heartbeat became more frantic. Those words had left his lips numerous times before, but never in this kind of situation, never with them laying this close in bed and he was for a second worried about how Remus would take it.  
  
He needn’t have worried though as Remus’ immediate reaction was to blush and avoid Sirius’ eyes.  
  
“You’re also adorable when you blush,” Sirius smiled fondly and carefully brought Remus’ hand up to his mouth to kiss it.  
  
This was what he wanted. This was how he wished every night could be, minus the pain and bruises that is. He just wanted Moony to himself, blushing and bashful. He just wanted to be able to touch him whenever and to kiss him whenever.  
  
So he did.


End file.
